


back to home

by Kiriqueen



Series: Nurturing!Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confused Jack Kline, Gen, I Tried, Identity Issues, Insensitive Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Nurturing Sam Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriqueen/pseuds/Kiriqueen
Summary: from Washington to Kansas is a 24 hours drive...long time enough for lots to happen?





	back to home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical mistakes and my auto correct keep changing Sam's name to same :/ so if you find the error ignore my blood pressure can't take it anymore.

 

" Dean Stop here," said Sam simply, and Dean blind trust in him don't question him and Stop.

  
" why?"

  
" Jack needs clothes, there is a Goodwill by the corner"

  
" what's wrong with the clothes he had on now?"

  
Sam turned in his seat to give Dean bitch face No.23: I can't believe you said that face.

  
" his shirt has a blooded hole in! And he can't wear the same clothes for who knows how long " explained Sam.

  
" why not?" rolled Dean his eyes, before he murmurs under his breath "not like he will live long to wear much"

  
Sam huffed a breath out before getting out of the car, Jack following him.

 

Outside Sam made sure Jack coat is closed to hide the hole in the shirt before they enter the store.

  
" what color do you like Jack?" asked Sam as he searched between the shirts.

  
" I don't know... The sky color? Your eyes color? I don't know" Jack mumbled shy as he looked at the shirts.

  
" that..really sweet of you Jack" smiled Sam he moved his hair behind his ear at the compliment.

  
Jack wants to keep Sam smiling, maybe it's Sam's natural to be nice to him, allowing him to stay with them, buying him clothes and asking what he likes, but Jack needs to earn the right to stay and-

 

To have Sam as his parent.

 

" okay let's see this" Sam took a baby blue shirt, checking the size before adding it to the cart, he already knows Jack size when he dressed him in the department.

  
" if you liked something Jack tell me okay?" Said, Sam, as he keeps adding all shade of blue in the cart with some white, jackets, shirts, button up, pants, and some PJ's pants.

  
Jack dutiful follow Sam, nodding his head every time Sam ask his opinion on a piece of clothes.

  
Sam paid for the clothes, and after they get out Sam leads him to another store.

 

" you need toiletries Jack," said Sam simply at Jack's confused face.

 

They brought 'toiletries' and Jack chooses a green-yellow toothbrush because he likes it, and Sam looked proud with him for choosing something he likes.

  
They got back to the car and Dean was drumming his fingers, he stops and eyes the shopping bags before he rolls his eyes.

  
" God, you are worse than white chicks in movies taking their daddy's credit card and say 'it's an emergency '"

  
A hours later in the car, Jack made a pained noise as he shifts in his seat.

  
" Sam?" Jack said cautiously.

  
" yes, Jack" Sam eyes moved to the back seat to see what wrong with Jack.

  
" I have to pee"

  
" You Got to be fucking kidding with me  " cursed Dean under his breath.

  
" Dean I see a diner to the left and a gas station, we can stop and eat too" Dean sighs but nods.

  
" I thought they went extinction those douchebags," Dean said frustrated once he got a good look at the diner.

  
The Diner was like any diner in the road they had crossed by but the only difference is under the diner name a sign that says BTH, 'back to home' movement, where Alphas and some Beta believe we should go back to our primal animal self and Omegas should go back to staying at home and they don't deserve to live like decent human being, basically an assholes group.

  
" Dean any other place with a bathroom?" Sam body just shaver for seeing those three letters, remembering Gorden Walker being one of this group, He was one of his nightmares but yet that dark part of him he never got to be clean from feels satisfied every time he remembers Gorden last moment, his blood on his hands, voice choking on his bl-

  
" I really need to pee" Jack remained them with their current dilemma.

  
" can you hold it like for...twelve hours?" question Dean as he saw the gas station too has that horrid letters, and choose between who is cleaner the diner win by a mile.

  
" I don't think so" mull over Jack before answering.

  
" Dean, just go inside with him, I will wait in the car" sighs Sam.

  
"  can't he go alone?" debate Dean.

  
Sam rolled his eyes giving Dean bitch face No.14: you had to open your mouth why?.

  
" Dean he is one day old" stated Sam,

  
" I don't think I can control my bladder any longer "

  
Sam rise an eyebrow at Dean.

  
" I'm not cleaning the back seat if you are wondering "

  
" why can't you go with him just change your choker color to blue or some shit" huff Dean.

  
" first, you are every independent omega dream's Alpha, second you really okay with your omega brother going with a child in the den of Alphas who think omegas without Bite Mark are a free game? Okay" Sam shrugged and opened the car's door.

  
" get back inside " demand Dean a growl ready to escape his throat, his overprotective natural choking him to the core at the thought of those Alpha getting handy with his brother and never taking 'No' for an answer.

  
Sam closed the door hiding his grin until Dean and Jack walked inside the diner, sometimes he is glad about Dean being overprotective more than normal that he doesn't see when Sam is manipulating him.

  
' in the end, Dean is pack Alpha It's his duties to teach newborn Alphas and guide them ' thought Sam.

  
His hands moved absently to his black leather choker, a gift from Dean on the day he left to Stanford he was saving money for it since Sam was eight years old for Sam's 18 birthday a sign that he is an adult unmated Omega, to protect him from being bitten, to show he has a pack Alpha something his father was supposed to buy for him on his 14 birthday after his first heat but his father didn't want him to be omega, to begin with, the choker on that day was a really sweet gaster from his macho brother and for the choker to be leather and manly definitely Dean's style, it was from an expensive kind the handmade kind, through the years added with protecting symbol craved by both Dean and Cas, it made him realize why he never listens to his father's order blindly.

  
Because he wasn't his pack's Alpha.

  
It always was Dean, he always treated him like a Pack's Alpha should treat his pack, Always more than a brother, he was-is- a father, a mother, and a Pack's Alpha.

  
He sighs heart squeezing at the thought he one day dreamed of wearing a red choker that marks him mated he found hidden in between Jess's clothes before he buys the ring and living an Apple-pie life with two dogs and four children, and be the first Omega lawyer in the world, that dream had been crushed under the fate boots long ago, with him now being thirty-five male omega only ten years away from his womb's expiration date, and with the world being suicidal it was impossible.

  
He already gives up that dream after the Cage.

  
Probably start thinking about giving up after the Demon Blood.

  
No need to spread the disease in his future children, he lived his whole life with the feeling of being unclean, always feeling that darkness inside, that wouldn't go away, it will be cruel of him to make them live with the same feeling, and it's no loss to not be born and express this feeling than being born and express sadness, anger, and all the bad stuff.

  
But there always been that part of him from childhood, that small part that wants to be a parent, when they solve cases with children in it, it makes his heartache to have his own.

  
He sighs opening his eyes wondering why they are late, he frowned eyes trying to see what exactly is happening.

  
" is that... Dean? why is - shit!"  Hands quickly opening the glove box.

  
\----------------------------

he can't believe he just taught Satan's kid how to aims, may explain why Sam didn't want to do this.

  
Dean taps his wrist back to the door to hurry up the kid-no not kid monster- inside the bathroom, eyeing every person in the diner with disgust.

  
" do you have pie?" he asked the female Alpha waitress, the Nephilim may be in for long at least he can test their pie to see if it's shity like their opinions.

  
She nodded and he asked for a slice, he chose the seat beside the bathroom and opened the menu, looking for something to order for Sam and baby demon.

  
His eyes draw close when he didn't see any greens in the menu, hell not even chicken and aren't that just backward? He may be what his brother like to say 'meatloaf person ' but it's okay to eat anything but red meat and your dear masculinity won't fall.

  
He may pretend to be ignorant why his brother after getting his soul back, stop eating red meat where he used to eat steak once every while, he has a good idea why, he had been tortured and torturer people in hell he knows, he sees how Sam hid in his room when the smell of burned meat overwhelm the bunker, he sees him flinch when monsters are eating raw meat.

  
The only red meat Sam will eat the one prepared by his big brother only.

  
Because he trusts him not to put anything but animal meat.

  
No human meat.

  
No.

  
Dean's food is safe.

  
He rubs his chin thinking between ordering cheese fries and nacho for his brother when the pie slice arrived, he drops the menu and progress to order.

  
" one double cheeseburger with everything and extra onion..." he rolled his eyes when Jack opened the bathroom door with the apparently permanent confused expression on " make it two, and one big cheese fries, two water bottle all take out" the Nephilim had enough water for the day if it can't control its bladder.

 

Jack's eyes moved to the window before he sits in front of Dean his eyes focusing on the salt shaker.

  
" Hey," one Alpha on the table beside their's nodded his head in 'hey we are both assholes', Dean didn't answer him last thing he would want in life to be associated with this group, he turned his face away, Jack mimics him.

  
" I said Hey"  the alpha turned to look at him, trying to threaten him with his frame which is very primal and stupid.

  
" I heard you the first time but chose not to answer " his eyes checked on Sam to see him still in the car with his eyes closed properly daydreaming.

  
" you're not one of us " the alpha growled and everyone's eyes turned on them.

  
" glad it's obvious" 

  
He knows all about the secret handshake those groups had, Gordon, informed him about it all when he tried to make Dean join saying it will be cool.

  
The dumbass.

  
" what did you say?" the alpha stood up going to their table.

  
" not only a douche bags but deaf too" smirk Dean, he was waiting for this moment, hands trembling with excitement, throat dry with hunger he knows well from a year in the purgatory, from having the Mark Of Cain, from being Demon.

  
Thirst, Bloodthirsty.

 

" Boy get back in the car" order Dean without looking at Jack, using his Alpha voice.

 

" you -" and the alpha tried to throw a punch but Dean gripped his fist and punched him in the face breaking the idiot noise in the progress.

  
It quickly develops into a big fight the other two Beta in the diner joining the fight but Dean didn't care, the staff didn't try to stop the fight and why stop it? It's Alphas primal instincts to fight, he grins feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, letting out his anger and frustration on those assholes, for a moment he feared he may kill one of them but the fear quickly dissolve, they are no better than monsters.

  
As Dean was smashing one of the idiots' faces, he didn't hear the diner's door opening, and Sam hugged Jack into his chest when he saw him walking out with a dazed look on his face.

  
It was the first time Sam touched Jack without hesitation, bringing the child close to his heart to calm him, the kid's body was shivering as if cold, Sam was overwhelmed with the need to slap someone.

  
Probably Dean.

  
" I have to get back to the car" whisperer Jack into Sam's chest, his nose filled with Sam's relaxing smell mixed with Dean but he focused on Sam's smell trying to get that smell that just says Sam, and he started to think clearly.

  
"Shhh, no you don't have to, it was rude of him to use his Alpha voice like that, I'm sorry "  purrs Sam.

  
" I'm sorry, they are fighting " Jack didn't know why they are fighting one moment he was watching Sam from the window and then Dean told him to go back to the car in a tone he can't explain, every cell in his body was sending mixed messages between rebel and obey, he didn't like this feeling, he felt the need to fight to growl but the idea of going to Sam made him accept the order.

  
" Jack honey is it okay for you to wait for me outside?" Sam is past giving a shit he can feel himself melting with maternal instincts, Jack is technically a child and his reaction to Dean's voice is more than prove, he is going to call him honey, sweetheart and every nickname for babies that exist on earth and he won't care.

  
" Okay...why your choker is blue?"  Jack tilted his head eyeing the choker with eyes draw together.

  
" don't worry"

  
Sam huffed a breath, rolling his shoulder to stand to his full height, taller than the four fighting in the diner as he walked with sure steps to them, they had worked together finally with two of them holding Dean while the third ready to kick him, he gracefully walked to stand in front of Dean facing the Alpha, his calming phenomenon in the air.

  
" stop," he said simply looking down to meet the Alpha eyes, before lowering his eyes more.

  
The Alpha did stop lowering his fists, his friends didn't like that.

  
" he is your Alpha?" asked the group Alpha and the most beaten between the four, his eyes went to Sam blue choker that marks him as mated and hides any possible bite mark, he took a sniff- which is rudimentary-smelling Dean on Sam clothes.

  
" yes" Sam didn't meet the alpha eyes but didn't show fear.

  
" why did you stop? Just push the stupid omega aside " one of the guys holding Dean said, Dean, headbutt him for daring to call his brother stupid.

  
" I don't hit my dog, not going to hit omega too" he answered simply, Sam control his face last moment before he shows his confusion he is not sure if the Alpha is a gentleman or just said dogs and Omega are alike.

  
It wasn't the first time Sam pretend to be mated, all it takes is to change his choker color to anything but black and a bottle spray of Dean sweat hiding in the glove box, and he passes for a mated Omega, many cases he had to play widowed Omega or just newly mated to lure their monster of the week.

 

the alpha who clearly thinks he is a gentleman took hold of Sam's hands to kiss it, Dean growls eyes almost turning purple showing his alpha side.

" do you work?" the alpha crossed his hands in front of his chest, clearly lost interest in beating Dean and more focus on the beauty.

  
" no" he sighs.

  
" you cook?" the alpha smirk as he signs for the other two Beta to leave Dean.

  
Dean didn't wast time in standing in front of Sam glaring at the Alpha but happy with the color palette he made out of him.

  
" none of your business, he is not applying for a maid Job in your high mansion fuck off"

 

"Aren't you all people with omega rights? Let him speaks" smirked the Alpha.

  
" he does speak but not to the likes of you " spat Dean.

 

Dean didn't waste time and kicked the alpha in the chest, resuming his fight not given the alpha any chance to respond this time, Sam watched him with a closed expression, he knows Dean can knock the guy out in one punch and kill him in two, they are just human nothing like what they fight daily, and Dean is using them like sandbags because he is angry at the world, because he lost his pack's member in a day- no matter what Dean say, Crowley was a pack member- now it's back to the beginning just Sam and Dean.

  
And Jack.

  
He scared of his brother way of grief, and he doesn't know when he starts to feel relief when Dean anger is not toward him but on others, he tried to feel guilty but he couldn't he just wants to go back to the bunker.

 

One of the betas try to attack his brother from the back, Sam hit him in the face making him pass out with a broken nose.

  
Suddenly it was silent, they all were looking at him even the useless staff.

  
" if you are done...We will be in the car" he huffed a breath and walked away to the door to find Jack waiting like a good kid outside.

  
"Let's go back to the car Jack" Sam patted Jack's back.

  
When Sam opened the backseat door for Jack he didn't close it, he didn't want to be in Jack personal bubble, but he knows how Dean will smell like after a fight, it's his smell when he had Mark Of Cain blood and partly satisfied hunger, it brings him nightmares of scythes closing on his head and black blood.

  
He can't sit beside Dean right now.

  
" are you okay with me seating here?" he asked softly his eyes soft as he saw Jack lost expression.

  
" of course, why I wouldn't be?" Jack honestly was confused why he wouldn't be okay with being close to his parent, even though Sam seems afraid of Dean yet angry and had no idea he is Jack's parent.

  
He seats beside Jack and tore out the cheap blue choker throwing it to the front seat, then turned to Jack.

  
" great " smiled Sam and turned to the window crossing his arms.

  
His neck feels naked without the choker even though he spent his childhood without one, forced into a role he doesn't want, pretend to be an alpha while wearing Beta's perfume but always feeling wrong inside in more than one way, the only time he felt right when his brother helped him wear his black choker for the first time, tears had run down his face because finally, he felt the dark feeling inside him lighten more to gray breathing become easier, he can be who he wants to be.

  
Who he was born to be.

  
An Omega.

  
Dean didn't understand how could leaving for Stanford be one of Sam's happy memories in Haven, he doesn't get it he is the reason it's one of his happy moments in life.

  
"is what Dean did Bad?" Jack asked.

  
"yes, it's bad" answer Sam thinking Jack means fighting in a diner with strangers just cuz you are angry at the life.

  
"so using my Alpha voice is bad? then why I have one?"

  
smiled Sam to himself and turn to Jack.

  
"it's not bad more like rude, it's rude to use it like this on friends, family, children... there are times its okay to use it other times it's not " Sam's mouth twist thinking, now he just confusing Jack more.

  
" let me show you something" Sam reached to the front seat glove box and pull out napkins.

  
" you know what Origami is, Jack?" asked Sam

  
Jack shacked his head now watching Sam's hands move fast with the napkin.

  
" this is Origami " Sam smiled as he took Jack's hand and put in it the paper Lotus flower.

  
" It's a flower," said Jack with wide eyes, awe in his eyes.

  
" yes, it's a paper flower" grin, Sam." I can teach you if you want?"

  
Jack nodded his head repeatedly a smile on his face as he watches Sam make another one but slower this time while explaining what is Origami.

  
Dean Finally got out of the diner with bloody hands and no food, he opens the Impala's door and sighs his scent calm, bloodied and show his satisfaction.

  
His eyes moved to the mirror to meet Sam's eyes who didn't hide his disappointments, a silent message passing between the two.

  
_' You used your Alpha voice on a one-day-old kid'_

  
_' who cares if the one day old is Lucifer's son?'_

  
_' You made a pointless fight with other human just for the sake of it'_

  
_' no need to state the obvious '_

  
_' You are grieving '_

  
_" Whatever, "_ aloud said Dean.

  
And the car was back on the road.

  
Later when they stop for gas Sam will sit in front put his black choker on and ask Dean if his hands hurt and give him a wet towel, Dean will sigh in an anger-relief mix way but will say it's nothing and take the towel anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment but don't be rude, I would like to hear your opinion.
> 
> and if you think I should add a tag or delete a tag tell me.


End file.
